2013
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] '']] ]] '']] 's 30th anniversary.]] Theatrical releases *March 8 - ''Oz: The Great and Powerful will be released in theaters. *May 3 -'' Iron Man 3'' will be released in theaters. *June 21 - Monsters University will be released in theaters. *July 3 - The Lone Ranger will be released in theaters. *August 9 - Planes will be released in theaters. *November 15 - Thor 2 will be released in theaters. *November 27 - Frozen will be released in theaters. *December 20 - Saving Mr. Banks will be released in theaters. Television *January 7 - Motorcity ended on Disney XD. *January 11 - Sofia the First premiered on Disney Junior. *March 15 - A final Wizards of Waverly Place special will air on the Disney Channel. *March 28 - Disney Cinemagic will cease operations in the United Kingdom. *Summer - Teen Beach Movie will premiere on the Disney Channel. *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel will premiere on the Disney Channel and Disney XD. *A movie based on Jessie will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Wander Over Yonder'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. *''Oki’s Oasis'' will premiere on Disney Junior. *''Girl Meets World'' will premiere on the Disney Channel. Home video *January 8 - Frankenweenie (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy) *February 5 - Peter Pan Diamond Edition (Blu-ray + DVD; 3-disc set with digital copy, and 1-Disc DVD Edition) and Minnie's the Wizard of Dizz *February 19 - The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Volume 6 *February 26 - Phineas & Ferb: Animal Agents (DVD) *March 5 - Wreck-It Ralph (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-ray + DVD + Digital Copy), Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (DVD) *March 12 - Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition (Blu-ray), Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2 (Blu-ray), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Blu-ray), and The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Blu-ray) *March 16 - Robin Hood (Blu-ray) *March 19 - Mulan 15th Anniversary and Mulan II (Blu-ray) *April 2 - The Avengers (10-disc Blu-ray collection) *Fall - Monsters University (DVD, Blu-ray + DVD, and Blu-ray 3D + Blu-Ray + DVD + Digital Copy) and The Little Mermaid Diamond Edition Soundtracks *Jaunary 29 - Disney Favorites, Disney's Karaoke Series: Shake It Up *Feburary 12 - Sofia the First, Club Penguin: Party Starts Now *March 5 - Songs & Story: Wreck-It Ralph *March 12 - Shake It Up: I <3 Dance *March 19 - Songs & Story: Mulan *June 18 - Monsters University *June 25 - The Lone Ranger Theme parks *January 14 - Sweet Duffy 2013 began at Tokyo DisneySea. *January 21 - Souffle, the Disney UniBEARsity bear, was released to celebrate its 2nd anniversary. *March 14 - Sweet Duffy 2013 at Tokyo DisneySea will end. *March 18 - Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage 2013 will begin at Tokyo DisneySea. *April 15 - Tokyo Disney Resort will celebrate its 30th anniversary, under the theme "The Happiness Year". *Spring - The new Fantasy Faire will open in Disneyland *Spring - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue will open at Tokyo Disneyland. *Spring - Mystic Point will open in Hong Kong Disneyland. *Avatar Land in Disney's Animal Kingdom will start construction. Books NOTE: Release dates subject to change. *January 8 - Alice in Wonderland, Bambi's Hide and Seek, Jasmine and the Star of Persia, Doc McStuffins: Run Down Race Car, Doc McStuffins: Bubble Trouble, Doc McStuffins: Caught Blue-Handed, Doc McStuffins: Loud Louie, Disney Fairies: In a Blink, Disney Fairies: A Space Between, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: A Noisy Treasure, Planes Junior Novelization, A Princess Easter, Jasmine: The Jewel Orchard, Mulan, Phineas and Ferb: Destination: Amazon!, Wreck-It Ralph: Candy Karts, Wreck-It Ralph: Fast Kart, Slow Kart, Peter Pan, and Peter Pan Read-Along Storybook and CD *January 10 - Club Penguin: Agent Rookie's Secret Mission *January 15 - Disney Princess Read-Along Storybook and CD, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Top O'The Clubhouse, and Phineas and Ferb: The Sky's the Limit! *January 22 - Art of Oz: The Great and Powerful, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Oz (Film) Junior Novel *January 29 - Shake It Up!: Step by Step *February 5 - Disney 5-Minute Fairy Tales and Disney It's A Small World: Around-the-World Safari, Oz: The Great and Powerful Junior Novel, and The Witches of Oz, *February 12 - Disney Princess: P is for Princess and Phineas and Ferb: Boggie Down *February 19 - Cars: Take-Along Tales, Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse Tales: Classic Stories '', ''Spider-Man's Greatest Battles '', and ''Avengers's Greatest Battles *February 26 - The Disney Difference *March 1 - Aladdin - Wishes Can Come True, Learn to Draw Disney's Enchanted Princesses and Aladdin: Moonlight Ride *March 5 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates Read-Along Storybook and CD, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Save Me, Smee!, Mickey & Friends: Goofy at Bat: A Rhyming Reader, Mickey & Friends: Mickey's Birthday, and Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Key to Skull Rock *March 12 - Minnie's Bow-Toons: Blooming Bows *March 19 -''Iron Man's Greatest Battles'' and Disney Buddies: Meet the Buddies *March 26 - How to Act Like a Kid and Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables *April 2 - Kingdom Keepers VI: Dark Passage *April 9 - Disney Princess: Tiara Time *April 16 - Minnie's Big Bow Party *May 7 - Phineas and Ferb: Doodle-Inator, Teen Beach Movie junior novel, Frankenweenie: A Graphic Novel, and Tomorrowland: A Graphic Novel *May 14 - Monsters University junior novel, This Is Monstropolis!, Monsters University Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Monsters, Inc. Storybook Collection *May 21 - The Lone Ranger junior novel *May 28 - Doc McStuffins: All Stuffed Up *June 4 - Disney Jake & the Never Land Pirates Yo Ho! Let's Go! *June 11 - Mickey & Friends: Donald Takes a Trip *June 18 - Doc McStuffins: Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine! *June 25 - Cars: Driving School *July 2 - Doc McStuffins: The Mermaid Dives In *July 9 - Baby Einstein: Who Is That? *July 15 - Disney Planes: The Essential Guide *July 23 - Planes Junior Novelization, Disney Buddies: The Halloween Visitor, Jake and the Neverland Pirates: The Pirate Pup, Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Trick or Treasure?, Sofia the First: The Perfect Tea Party, Five Tales from the Road, Cars: Time Travel Mater, Disney Princess: Princesses and Puppies, Phineas and Ferb: Science Nerds Rule!, Cars: Deputy Mater Saves the Day!, Phineas and Ferb: Ghost Stories, Phineas and Ferb: Lights, Camera, Perry?, Doc McStuffins: Boomer Gets His Bounce Back, Winnie the Pooh: Pooh's Halloween Pumpkin, The Little Mermaid Junior novelization, and Princess Adventure Stories *July 30 - The Little Mermaid Read-Along Storybook and CD ', Minnie & Daisy Best Friends Forever: Dance Jitters, and Sofia the First: The Halloween Ball *August 1 - Learn to Draw Disney's The Little Mermaid *August 6 - Jessie: New Nanny *August 13 - Disney Buddies: Budderball's First Fair and Doc McStuffins: Brontosaurus Breath *August 27 - The Kree-Skrull War *September 10 - Christmas in the Castle snd Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Mama Hook Knows Best: A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables *September 24 - Super Buddies Junior Novel *October 1 - Spider-Man: Spidey's New Costume, Learn to Draw Your Favorite Disney/Pixar Characters: Featuring Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Lightning McQueen, Mater, and other favorite characters, The Disney Princess Cookbook, Disney Frozen The Icy Journey *October 29 - Jerry Bruckheimer: When Lightning Strikes: Four Decades of Filmmaking Video games *March 14 - Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX *June - Disney INFINITY People Deaths *January 6 - Huell Howser (television personality) *January 7 - David R. Ellis (director and stuntman) *January 30 - Patty Andrews (singer) *February 1 - Ed Koch (lawyer, politician, political commentator, movie critic and television reality show "judge"/arbitrator) Merchandise *March - The "Chogokin (Super Alloy) King Robot Mickey & Friends" figure will go on sale, only in Japan.http://io9.com/5953715/the-disney-voltron-figure-is-so-completely-insane-and-i-want-one http://kotaku.com/5953700/theres-now-a-disney-voltron-and-its-fantastic Events *June - Merida will join the Disney Princess Line-up with a coronation ceremony. References 2013